A Life Changing Discovery
by melovecastle
Summary: This takes place in 5x13 "Red Barn". To be more specific after Jane discovers the red smiley face. After that it turns AU! All rights go to Bruno Heller. Don't worry Its a jisbon story with hints of rigspelt.
1. Finding The Face

Disclamer-I do not own the Mentalist Bruno Heller does.

Chapter 1-_Finding The Face_

As I started to walk away I saw it in the corner of my eye,the thing that changed my life.

The red smiley face.

My breath hitched I stared hard at it and walked away.

Lisbon's P.O.V

I was sitting down at my desk in my office,looking through files for our next lead when my phone rang.

"Lisbon."I answered.

"Hey boss we got a problem."Cho said.

"What did Jane do now?"I asked.

"He's gone."Cho said.

"What do you mean by gone?"I asked my voice raising a little bit.

"He just started walking down the road and we asked where you going and he replied _Red John_."Cho explained.

"I think I know where he is."I said and hung up.

xXx

I first checked the attick, but he wasn't I checked his house and he wasn't there either.

Next was his favorite bar.

I parked my car in the parking lot and walked into the bar and there I saw Jane sitting in the corner striking a coversation with the bartender.

"Hey,Jane."I said walking up to him.

"Oh,hey Lisbon."Jane slurred.

"Jane,your drunk I'm taking you home."I said and grabbed his arm and drug him out of the bar.

xXx

When we arrived at his hotel I helped him out of his jacket and sat him down on the couch while I went to make his tea.

When the tea was finished I handed it to him,but he put it down on the coffee table and stood up.

Jane grabbed my face and attached his lips to mine.

I wanted this, but not while he was drunk. So I pushed him back.

"Come on Lisbon, Let's have some fun."Jane slurred.

"No Jane!"I said.

"But I love you."Jane said.

"Jane, come on your just gonna take it back in the morning."I said and walked towards the door.

Jane grabbed my arm and I turned around.

"No, I won't Lisbon. I hontesly love you."Jane said and kissed me again.

I looked deep into his coal black eyes and saw that he truly ment it.

I kissed him and he lead me back to his bed.

A/N: Thank you for your wait..I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appricated, please tell me how I can improve on this story.


	2. Can't we forget

When Lisbon awoke she saw two strong arms wrapped around her waist she smiled as the memories followed back to her.

She carefully turned around so she didn't wake Jane she turned around she saw Jane was still asleep she smiled and pecked his carefully turned back around and let sleep take over.

xXx

When Lisbon woke up again the arms were gone she sat up and saw that Jane's clothes were gone.

"Maybe he just went out for some breakfast."Lisbon thought.

Lisbon turned around and saw a note where he was laying the first time Lisbon woke up The note read.

_Dear Lisbon,_

_Last night was a mistake. It can never happen again I have checked out but told room service not to come till tomorrow._

_I did not mean for last night to happen._

_Please Can we forget._

_See you at work,_

_ Jane_

Tears where pouring down Lisbon's face, he left after he promised he wouldn't. She knew she never should have believed him, he was intoxicated and didn't realize what he was saying. Lisbon just sat on the bed and cried.

xXx

It had been two weeks since Lisbon and I had made love. It has been quite akward between Lisbon and I.

Mabey it was wrong of me to leave Lisbon alone wondering what she did wrong.

I shake my head to get rid of the thought of me being wrong, I am Patrick Jane. I'm never wrong.

xXx

I walked down from _my _attic and over to _my_ brown leather couch. I looked over and saw Cho reading a book, Rigsbey eating a hamburger, and Grace typing away at her computer.

I could Lisbon in her office her head in her hands.

"Was she crying?"I asked myself in my head.

Lisbon looked up locked eyes with me and got came into the bullpen and walked over to my couch.I quickly laid closed my eyes so it looked like I was sleeping.

She kicked my couch and said,"Jane my office now!"

I opened my eyes and got off the couch and followed Lisbon to her office.

"Jane I need to talk to you."Lisbon said.

"What about?"I asked.

"Us."Lisbon answered walking around shutting all of the blinds and doors.

"Cant we just forget that happened?"I said.

"No."Lisbon answered.

"Why cant you just drop it."I asked.

"Because I'm pregnant."Lisbon said.

A/N: Sorry that its short


	3. Stay or Go

A/N: Now and for future chapters 1 line means scene change or time change, Two lines means P.O.V change. Now onto the story.

_Previously on __**A Life Changing Discovery**_

_"Why can't you just drop it."I asked._

_"Because I'm pregnant."Lisbon said._

* * *

Chapter 3-_ Stay or Go_

That hit response hit me like a freak train.

Lisbon's pregnant and I-I'm the father.

"No, you are not. You are just joking in a few seconds Rigsbey will jump up behind your desk and yell GOTCHA!"I said.

"Why would I do that Jane, you of all people would know that I wouldn't do that."She said.

I looked in to her beautiful green eyes, and saw that she was telling the truth.

I couldn't believe it Lisbon and I made a child OUR child! A million thoughts ran threw my mind all at once. Should I stay or go? If I go Lisbon and the baby will be safe-what am I saying I can't leave them I love them! I can't believe I already love it- I mean baby before I even seen him or her.

"Lisbon.. " I said but before I could finish Lisbon interrupted by saying,"I would understand if you wanna leave now." She then put her head down so I wouldn't see her cry.

"Teresa I would not ever leave you not now not ever! I love you and this baby of ours! I promise I won't leave! I will be here for now on! I'll protect you and our baby until my last breath!" I said as I gently put my hand under her cheek so I could make her look at me.

"Do you really mean that?"She asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, Teresa my dear sweet Teresa, I mean every word!" I said as I kissed smiled into the kiss and soon kissed me back.

"Um, so what do you wanna do about _our_ baby?"Lisbon asked.

I smiled at the word our baby.

"Not here I can come to your house or you can come to my hotel room."I suggested.

"Can you come to my house?"Lisbon asked.

"Sure."I replied. I kissed her forehead and walked out of her office smiling.

* * *

I walked into the break room and started to pour myself some coffee. I picked up the full mug and was about to drink it when it was taken out of my hands.

"Hey give that back."I said turning around to see Jane holding my coffee.

"No, you should not be drinking it. It is bad for the baby."Jane said taking a sip.

Jane quickly ran to the sink and spit out the coffee.

"Ew! That is nasty how can you drink that?"He complained grabbing a paper towel and whipping his tongue.

Jane dumped the cup in the sink and walked over to the stove to make two cups of tea.

* * *

We soon solved the case, I was sitting in my office doing paperwork when Jane walks with two cups of tea.

"Drink up."Jane says as he lays _his _blue teacup on my desk.

I stared at him.

"What?"Jane asked.

"You gave me the wrong cup?"I said.

"No I didn't."He replied.

"I must mean something special to you if you let me use your blue teacup."I said taking a sip.

"You and the baby are the specialist people in my life."Jane said making me blush.

* * *

"Ready to go?"Jane asked standing up and walking behind my chair.

"Yeah."I said standing up.

Jane carefully held my hair up as I sliped on my jacket.

"You want me to leave first or do you?"I asked.

"I will leave first."Jane said.

"M'kay, see you at my house. I love you."I said.

"Me, too."Jane said and walked out.

Five minutes later I walked out of the office and too my car.

* * *

When I arrived at my house I saw Jane's blue car in the driveway and Jane on the porch.

I parked and got out of the car.

"Hey."I said coming up to the porch.

"Hey."Jane said standing up and coming over to me.

"I should get you a key to this place."I said walking over to the front door and unlocking it.

"That would make things easier."He replied and followed me into the house.

"I'm gonna go get a shower,and then we can talk. Is that alright?"I asked.

He nodded and laid down on the couch.

I smiled and walked into my bedroom.

* * *

When I came in Jane was still laying on the couch.

"Hey, you ready to talk?"I asked.

"Yeah."Jane said and continued to lay on the couch.

"Can you sit up please so I can sit."I asked.

Jane grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the couch to where I was laying beside him, causing me to yelp.

"There you go."Jane said and pecked my lips.

"Jane, can you please sit up, I am really uncomfortable."I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."Jane apologized.

"It's fine."I said going to sit up but Jane stopped me.

He rolled me over so I on my back, he grabbed my legs and put them on his knees. He also moved my shirt up to where you could see my still flat stomach.

He leaned his head down and kissed my stomach.

"Do you want to tell everyone?"Jane asked.

"Yeah because I won't be able to hide it forever."I said.

"Okay, so tomorrow we will tell everyone that you are pregnant."Jane said.

"M'kay."I said as Jane started to rub my stomach.

"So what are we?"I asked.

"I suppose that if its alright with you I can start to say you are my beautiful girlfriend."Jane said.

"I'd love that."I said and leaned up and kissed him.

A/N:My sister Skyee helped me write this for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Reactions

Chapter 4-_Reactions_

Today is the day! Today I'm going to let everyone know that patrick and I are expecting a baby.

"Oh man I don't think I can do this!"I told myself in my thoughts.

"Hey angry little princess don't think that! I'm here with you every step of the way I promise!" Patrick said as he kissed the top of my head before putting on his vest.

"I can't stand it when you read my mind!" I complained as I got up from the couch to put my shoes on.

* * *

My hands were shaking, my mind was racing and I was sick to my stomach.

"What if they hate me?"I asked myself in my head.

I then felt Jane start to rub my back.

"My dear Teresa everything is going to be alright. They won't hate you,don't worry I wont let them hurt you." Jane before he kissed my hair.

* * *

"Ding!" The elevator sounded alerting us that we had arrived to the floor we wanted.

"Ok you can do this Teresa!"I whispered to myself as I stepped out of the elevator.

As we got into the bull pin I seen cho sitting at his desk reading a novel. Grace playing on her phone peaking at Rigby. Rigby eating an egg sandwich fighting himself not to look at Grace.

"Hey boss." Cho spoke first.

"How you doing this morning Lisbon." Rigsby said as he stopped eating for a split second.

"What's wrong boss?" Grace said as she came walking up to me.

"Guys meeting in my office in 10 minutes ok?" I said as they all nodded.

As I started to walk i heard, "Where you going boss?"

"Cho I'm going to get Hightower." I said.

"Why boss?" Cho said as the others nodded at him.

"Because this meeting involves her too." I replied as I took off to Hightower's office.

I slowly knocked on Hightower's door.

"Come in Lisbon." She said as she looked up from her mountain of paperwork.

"What can I help you with?" Hightower said.

"Umm, Im having a meeting in my office in about ten minutes and I want you to come."

"Alright I'll be there." She said as she returned to her paperwork. I knotted as I turned and left back to the bullpen.

* * *

Ten minutes soon past and everyone was gathering in my office.

Jane was on my couch,Cho sat in front of my table. Rigesby sat by Jane chewing on a candy cane, Hightower was sitting in front of my desk, and Grace was by Rigesby on a chair.

"What's the meeting about?" Grace spoke up.

"Um.." "Lisbon and I have some news" Jane said as he jumped from the couch.

"Are you guys together?"Grace blurted out.

"Yes,Jane and I are together. But that's not all," I started but took a break to take a deep breath and soon continued by saying,"I'm pregnant"

"Oh My gosh congrats Boss."Vanpelt said shooting up from her chair.

"Yeah Boss, congrats."Rigesby said followed by Cho.

"See, I told you it would be okay."Jane whispered in my ear and kissed my temple.

"Lisbon my office now."Hightower demanded.

"Yes, sir."Lisbon answered and followed Hightower out with a hand resting on her abdomen.

* * *

When they arrived at Hightower's office, Hightower instructed that I sit down in the chair in front of her desk. I nodded and quickly obeyed.

"Pregnant huh?"Hightower asked.

I nodded.

"Is Jane the father?"Hightower asked.

"Yes sir."I said.

"Lisbon you know that dating a person who work with or for the CBI is against protocol."Hightower said.

"Yes, sir I know that."Lisbon said.

"Then you know that I have no other choice that to-"Hightower stopped for a moment to take a breath.

She contuied by saying,"No choice, but to Fire you."


	5. Family sticks to togeter no matter what

_Previously on __**A Life Changing Discovery**_

_"No choice but to Fire you"_

Chapter 5- _Family sticks to togeter no matter what_

"What!"I said jumping out of my seat

"Lisbon Im sorry."Hightower said.

"You cant, How am I supposed to support my son or daughter with out a job?"I said.

"Lisbon, I am truly sorry but these are the rules.. now please go get your things from your office and leave."Hightower.

I nodded and left to go get my things.

* * *

I walked back into my office and saw everyone staring at me.

"Boss what happened?"Vanpelt asked.

"Im not your boss anymore, Hightower fired me."I said and squatted down to get my thing out of my drawers.

"What how could she do that."Rigesby said.

"Since I am pregnant with Jane's child and Jane and I are in a realtionship I am fired because its against the rules."I explained letting a tear roll down each cheek.

Jane came around to behind my desk and took me in his embrace.

"Shh, My love it is gonna be okay."He said and placed a kiss on my hair.I dug my head into this shoulder and began to sob.

I could feel Jane wave Rigesby,Cho,and Vanpelt out of my office they must of obeyed because I soon heard a door shut.

"Patrick, what are we gonna do how can I support our child if I dont have a job."I said.

"Teresa, we can just use my money from my physic days."He said and kissed my head.

"But happens when we run out?"I asked.

"I could go back to being a "physic"."He said.

"No,That one case when you lost your memory and went back to being a con-artist and I hated you."I confessed.

"Okay, Hey Listen to me I will do anything for you, you wanna know why?"He asked/said.

"Why?"I asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Because I love you."Jane said and kissed me.

"I love you too."I said and snuggled into his embrace.

"Now lets get you packed up and go home."Jane said.

I nodded and took the picture off my desk it was at our Christmas party. I smiled at the memory it was a perfect picture until Jane deiced to have some "fun" and shove a pie in Rigesby face.

I put that in the box and continued to put things in.

* * *

Soon everything was packed up and it was time for me to leave. I turned off the light and walked into the bullpen to see Cho,Rigesby,and Vanpelt packing up.

"What are you guys doing?"I asked.

"We are quiting, if they fire you they lose us."Rigesby explained.

"Guys you dont have to do this."I said.

"But we want to boss."Cho said.

"We need to, We are a family and Family sticks together."Vanpelt said.

"Guys that sweet but-"I was interrupted by Hightower coming out of her office.

"What the heck is going on out here!"Hightower yelled.

"We quit."Vanpelt said.

"What why?"Hightower asked.

"We are all a Family Jane,Lisbon,Rigesby,Cho,and me and family sticks together so since you fired Lisbon we are quiting."Vanpelt said.

"You guys cant quit."Hightower said.

"Yes,yes we can."Cho said.

"And we are."Rigesby finished for Cho.

"Fine, Lisbon you are rehired."Hightower said.

"Yes."The team cheered.

"Just keep the romance out of the office."Hightower said walking back to her house.

"Yes, sir."Lisbon called.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as I did writing it.. Have a good new years and have a good start to your 2015 new year!


End file.
